Shopping Wang Sehun
by Wendybiblu
Summary: Sehun si pria kaya dari keluarga konglomerat. Dibesarkan di eropa seorang diri dan tumbuh menjadi sosok yang angkuh yang mengatasi rasa jenuhnya dengan berbelanja. Namun suatu ketika ia hilang ingatan dan bertemu dengan Jongin si pria desa yang karakternya bertolak belakang dengan Sehun. Dan Sehun mengerti jika cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa didapat dengan uang. HUNKAI (smrydidlm
1. Chapter 1

_**S**_ _ **hopping wang sehun**_

.

.

.

.

 _Sehun si pria kaya dari keluarga konglomerat yang menjadi pewaris utama fashion brand ternama, dibesarkan di eropa seorang diri dan tumbuh menjadi sosok yang angkuh, yang mengatasi rasa jenuhnya dengan berbelanja. Namun suatu ketika ia hilang ingatan dan bertemu dengan Jongin si pria desa yang karakternya bertolak belakang dengan Sehun. Dan Sehun mengerti jika cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa didapat dengan uang._

.

.

.

Ini ff remake dari drama korea yang hampir sama dengan judul ff ini 'shopping king louie'

Bagus sih dramanya jadi berfikiran untuk buat remakenya, biar ada endingnya ehem maafkan wendy yang menunda nunda semuanya. Gimana yah wendy kalo lagi sedih dapet feel buat nulis ff tapi akhir akhir ini ga sedih, tapi stress -_- maklum udah kelas 12. Kalo semisal ff ini dapet respon baik entah itu 3orang atau lebih :" makasih, insya Allah besok wendy update

Bye. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1 -PICK ME**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiruk pikuk kota seoul yang sepertinya tak pernah tidur, terlihat dari banyak lampu lampu gedung pencakar langit bahkan banyak kendaraan berlalu lalang padahal sudah pukul 23:09 kst.

"ada cara untuk meningkatkan penjualan kita musim ini?" tanya presdir park kepada beberapa bawahanya yang ikut lembur, banyak yang mengeluh untuk rapat mendadak malam ini bayangkan saja seharusnya mereka tidur dengan nyenyak tetapi sampai saat ini mereka belum juga ada tanda tanda akan pulang.

"Ada tuan, dengan memberikan keunikan pada produk jacket kita seperti nomor di punggung untuk nomor 1 adalah yang tercepat membelinya, kami akan mengeluarkan 100produk didunia, Nomor 1 harganya 10,000 dolar. Nomor 2 akan jadi 9,990 dolar. Setiap pengurangan satu nomor, ada pengurangan harga sebanyak 10 dolar. Nomor 100 harganya menjadi 9,000 dolar. Ini adalah cara unik pertama untu membedakann harga, saya yakin bayak yang berminat"

"Ada yang tidak setuju" ditolehnya kebelakang

"Baiklah gunakan ide itu, saya yakin shoppaholic banyak yang berminat" keputisan presdir park yang membuat banyak karyawan bernafas lega akhirnyaaa

.

.

"Tuan bisakah anda beristriahat sebentar?" tanya pelayan kim, pelayan pribadi Sehun.

"Tunggu sebentar pak kim aku sedang menunggu detik detik peluncuran jacket baru untuk musim ini, aku harus dapat yang nomor 1" jawab pemuda dengan rambut acak acakan khas orang begadang

"Baiklah tuan, saya akan menunggu sampai selesai, tetapi setelah mendapatkanya anda harus segera istirahat" nasehatnya lagi

"Iyaa cerewet sekali, kenapa pak kim tidak mencoba pergi jalan jalan mencari teman untuk diajak kencan dari pada menunggui ku, aku butuh konsentrasi" bantah pemuda pale tersebut sambil tangannya membuat gerakan mengusir tapi tatapan bola matanya tak lepas dari komputer.

.

.

"Baiklah pak sesuai ketentuan kita akan meluncurkan produk ini pada jam 6 pagi" monolog irene selaku ketua bagian pemasaran

"mari kita hitung dari 5" monolognya lagi

5

4

3

2

1

Click!

BUY!

.

Semua terliha tegang didalam ruang pemasaran menunggu pemberitahuan tentang penjualan Louis Ssaton edisi spesial.

" tuannnn ini berita bagus"

"ekhemmm" deheman beberapa anggota di ruangan premasaran pasalnya Irene datang dengan wajah idiotnya dengan berteriak seperti melihat Song Joong Ki mandi.

"oooo maaf tapi ini sangatlah bagus untuk kita, jaket kitaaa terjual seluruhnya dalam waktu 10detik"

"whoaaaaaa" seketika ruangan berubah atmosfer bahagia. Dasar

"idemu boleh juga Irene" celetuk pemuda berdimple panggil saja lay karna dia (A)lay

"siapa kira kira yang mendapat kan nomor 1, kau irene coba cek" ketika suara presdir park masuk kegendang telinga masing masing seketika semua diam seperti semula.

"Sudah pak dan ekhemm seperti biasa"

"siapa? Hei rene cepat katakan" celetuk lay lagi karna saya tegaskan lagi lay ini alay

"apakah?" celetuk presdir park

"Benar tuan, sperti biasa…."

.

.

"Wohoooo yaaaaaa"

"Bagaimana tuan? Anda berhasil mendapatkan yang pertama?"

"Tentu saja, perfect. bukankah aku terlalu keren untuk memakai yang nomor dua. Bukan

begitu, Pak Kim?" kata Sehun, Pelayan Kim hanya membenarkan dan mengucapkan selamat. Sehun sedang asik dengan komputer dan mengunakan jaketnyaa yang bertuliskan nomor satu dibagian belakang (ceritanya udah sampe jaketnya, langsung dipakai sehun)

Pak Kim datang untuk memberitahu Sehun kalau sudah Waktunya sarapan. Sehun memalingkan wajah porselenya dari komputer, terlihat lingkaran hitam disekitar kedua matanya karena kurang tidur.

"Aku akan tidur sebentar lagi dan sarapanya nanti saja" perintah sehun sambil berbaring disofa

"Barang baru akan masuk butik hari ini tuan. Menurut analisisku, kalau anda tidak sampai di sana siang ini, maka kaca mata yang sudah anda incar, akan terjual habis." Ucap Pak Kim

"WHATT" mendengar berita buruk tesebut Sehun seketika bangun dan mengajak pak kim agar segera pergi.

Sadar dengan ekspresi kagetnya yang mungkin saja terlihat menakutkan untuk anak anak, seketika Sehun merubah lagi ekspresinya dengan wajah seperti biasa datar datar tolol (pas treaser monster pake baju pink nahh)

.

.

Pemuda pale bersuarai dark brown, dengan setelan jas yang mungkin saja harganya tidak main main, kedua manik matanya berwarna hitam pekat ditutupi oleh kacamata yang wah menuruni tangga

"Sarapan terlebih dahulu tuan" pinta sang pelayan kim seraya menuntun tuannya ke meja makan yang sudah banyak maid maid berjejeran untuk melayani tuan muda.

Dengan santai Sehun berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah tersaji beberapa makanan khas Korea.

"Siapkan sandwich aku tak punya waktu untuk sarapan" perintah Sehun kepada para maid yang hampir saja beranjak untuk membuatkan sandwich tapi gagal karna dilarang oleh pelayan kim.

"Bukannya kita sudah terlambat?" ucap Sehun kepada Pelayan Kim

"anda harus makan nasi tuan, sesuai dengan perintah Nyonya Oh, sebaiknya anda duduk, jika saya menjadi tuan saya akan makan sekarang"

Sehun menghela nafas karena mendengar ceramah dari pelayan kim, semua harus serba perintah Neneknya hahh mau tak mau ia harus bergegas sarapan agar barang incaranya sampai ditanganya.

"Kenapa hari ini nasinya banyak sekali" keluh sehun sembari mengaduk aduk nasi di mangkok kecil di hadapan dengan enggan. Mau tak mau ia harus menyelesaikan sarapanya.

"Aku ingin kopi Karamel machiatto pertama dari Starbuck pagi ini"

"Silahkam diminum tuan" pelayan kim memberikan secup minuman.

"Huekkk kau mau membunuhku pak kim, rasanya benar benar menjijikan" sehun beemonolog sendiri sedangkan pelayan kim hanya cekikikan melihat tuanya memutahkan minuman tersebut.

"Nyonya melarang anda minum kopi di musim panas untuk 2 minggu kedepan tuan, dan itu minuman herbal yang dipesan langsung dari jepang dari Nyonya Oh"

"aku tidak akan minum ramuan itu lagi, dan tolong jangan mengejarkuuu" Sehun dengan insting bertahan hidup dari ramuan tersebut langsung lari menuju halaman depan yang luasnya tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Dengan berteriak teriak agar pelayan kim tidak mengajarnya, tetapi sayang pelayan kim malah mengejarnya dengan membawa segelas ramuan entah apa itu dan sialnya seperti ramuan yang masih utuh.

Sedangkan para maid dan juga tukang kebun tertawa kecil melihat keduanya seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain kejar kejaran

"Jangan mendekat" ucap Sehun yang punya jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Sudah aku bilang tidak mau." teriak Sehun lalu melihat Pelayan Kim ingin yang masih gigih mengejarnya.

"Tolong jangan dekat-dekat." Perintah Sehun menoleh kebelakang.

"jika tuan tidak meminum ini saya tidak akan menemani tuan berbelanja hari ini" ucap pelayan kim final

"WHATT tidak adil pak kimm" Sehun yang merasa diperlakukan tidak adil masih saja berlari dan naas ia tak melihat jalan.

'Brukk

"Astaga tuan, anda baik baik saja tolong jawab saya tuan, saya janji saya akan menemani anda berbelanja seharian tuan" rancau pelayan kim yang melihat Sehun terjatuh ketanah, panik sambil mengoncang goncang tubuh Sehun

"Eughh aku tidak apa apa" jawab Sehun yang baru sadar dari keterjatuhanya/

"Astaga tuannn hidung anda berdarah" teriak pelayan kim sontak saja Sehun langsung menyentuh hidung bangirnya "tidak apa apa pak kim ,aku baik baik saja"

.

.

Pelayan di rumah nenek Oh yang biasa dipanggil bibi Ahn panik masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah panik.

"ada kekacauan apalagi ini?" Nenek Oh yang merasa teeganggu langsung saja bertanya kepada Bibi Ahn.

Dengan nafas tersenggal senggal Bibi Ahn mencoba bercerita "hhh Nyonya gawat, tuan Sehun terjatuh dan hidungnya berdarah nyonya"

Kaget karna mendengar cucu semata wayang nya terjatuh Nenek Oh syok dan terjatuh dari ranjangnya, "Astaga nyonyaaa" dengan cepat Bibi Ahn membantu Nenek Oh duduk kembali.

"Oh.. Cucuku tersayang.. Bagaimana bisa begini? Hati Nenek sakit melihatnya. Ohhh... Kesayanganku, my precious" Ucap

Nenek Oh sembari mengusap foto Sehun di nakas.

"cepat Ahnn panggilkam Dokter Go, aku tekut terjadi apa apa dengan pangeranku, ohh cucuku yang malang"

"baiklah nyonya"

.

.

"Pak Kim ayolah kumohon antarkan aku kebutik, kacamata ku akan segera habis terjual" rengek Sehun dengan kapas yang bersaraang di hidung bangirnya.

"tidak akan tuan, tuan masih sakit anda harus istirahat dirumah ini perintah Nyonya Oh, lagi pula dokter Go akan segera sampai tuan"

"kenapa kau sedikit sesikit lapor kepada nenek ku, kau ini keras kepala sekali Itu sebabnya kau masih sendirian sampai sekarang." Ejek Sehun sembari berjalan meninggalkan pelayan kim.

"Tuan Kau mana boleh bilang begitu? Aku

mempersembahkan seluruh masa mudaku untukmu. Aku sibuk mengikutimu ke mana mana. dan jadi setua ini tanpa sempat berkencan dengan siapapun." Kata Pelayan Kim membela diri

"Apa tidak salah? Aku tidak bisa punya teman atau pacar karena kau selalu mengikutiku ke mana-mana. Saat waktu kuliah, kau bahkan mengikutiku ke kantin dan kamar mandi. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, siapa yang mau berteman denganku? Aku bahkan dibully di sekolah. Mereka bilang

aku anak manja." Ucap Sehun kesal

Pelayan Kim tak ingin Sehun mengatakan itu membuatnya merasa sedih mendengarnya.

dengan kepalan jari. "Ini sudah kewajiban saya tuan menjaga anda"

"ini semua salahmu pak kim, jika saja aku tidak kau suruh minum ramuan gila itu mungkin saja aku sudah mimilih milih di butik sekarang, aku tidak akan makan SELAMANYAAA"

.

" _ **halo Nyonya Oh, gawat sekali ini, tuan Sehun tidak mau makan untuk selamanya" adu pelayan kim**_

" _ **bagaumana itu bisa terjadi, astagaa cucuku tersayang tolong jangan buat nenekmu ini khawatir, apapun maumu akan nenek turuti asal my precious mau makan"**_

" _ **ia sedang mengunci diri dikamar nyonya"**_

" _ **Astaga pak kim aku harus bagaimana"**_

" _ **tuan muda Sehun ingin…."**_

.

Dengan mobil sport merah, Sehun keluar dari rumah bersama dengan Pelayan Kim, Sampai di pertengahan jalan Sehun mengeluh "lama sekali sih pak, kau mirip siput"

"Aku harus menjaga kecepatan dalam posisi aman." Kata Pelayan Kim, Sehun mengumpat pelayanya itu tidak keren sama sekali.

"tepi kan mobilnya pak"

"eeh tuan, ada apa menyuruh saya menepikan mobilnya?"

"aku ingin menyetir, kau lambat sekali aku bisa mati bosan"

"Tidak... Kau tidak diizinkan menyetir untuk selama-lamanya." Kata Pelayan Kim

"Aku sudah mengatakannya sejuta kali dan mendapat penolakan berjuta juta kali juga, yaitu Kau tidak mengizinkanku menyetir atau pergi travelling dan makan apa yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak boleh melakukan apapun. Dasar tukang ngomel!" keluh Sehun sambil menyenderkan punggung tegapnya dijok.

.

"Selamat datang tuan" seorang pelayan berseragam layaknya shopkeeper menyapa Sehun tetapi hanya di indahkan

Sehun memasuki toko perhiasan, banyak perhiasan berjejer jejer menampilkan keindahanya masing masinh dan tiba tiba ada yang manggilnya.

'Sehun-ah

'Sehun-ahh belilah aku

'beli aku saja Sehun

Dan itulah bakat terpendam dari sehun, ia bisa berbicara dengan benda. "aku pilih yang ini"

"Baiklah tuan ini, selera anda bagus sekali dalam memilih barang"

"Tentu saja" dengan sombong Sehun meninggalkan pelayan tersebut dan langsung mondar mandir mimilih ini dan itu semua yang ingin ia beli.

.

"silahkan dinikmati tuan" pihak butik menyediakan jamuan makan untuk sehun dan hal yang paling sehun inginkan adalah meminum wine, lalu diraihnya gelas berisi wine tapi ia melihat pelayan kim menggelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tak boleh meminum wine.

"Aku kagum dengan kemampuan anda dalam memilih barang tuan, anda tau mana stok kami mana yang baru mana yang limited, anda luar biasa sekali" decak kagum dari pemilik butik perhiasan ini dilemparkan kepada Sehun. Dan Sehun jangan tanya ia hanya tersenyum sombong

"aku memiliki sebuah rahasia" kata Sehun sambil berbisik kepada pemilik butik.

"Apa kau Pernah dengar "inframince"?" tanya sehun, si pemilik butik hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Itu adalah perkataan Marcel Duchamp. Tuan Louis punya mata sakti yang bisa membedakan sedikit saja perbedaan antara barang-barang yang dibelinya." Ucap Pelayan Kim, Si pemilik butik itu lagi lagi tak percaya mendengarnya

"Akan kuberitahu satu rahasia, Sebenarnya, barang-barang itu yang bicara padaku." Bisik Sehun. Dan hanya dihadiahi decakan kagum dari pemilik butik.

"saya memiliki hadiah untuk anda tuan Sehun karna anda merupakan pelanggan tetap kami dan anda juga menyandang gelar 'shopping king' musim ini" ucap sang pemilik butik.

Sehun membuka kotak hadiah tersebut terlihat seperti pakaian dalam pria

"Sepasang pakaian dalam istimewa yang dibuat hanya untuk anda. Dibuat dengan campuran katun supima dan rica yang istimewa. Dibuat oleh seorang seniman yang memamerkan hasil karyanya di museum, Tuan Jean- Sebastien Moore. Dia bahkan menuliskan namamu di situ, Inii adalah sepasang pakaian dalam istimewa Dan Juga... dibagian depan tertempel berlian" jelas Si pemilik butik.

"Tidak buruk" ucap Sehun dengan seenaknya.

.

Seaampainya dirumah, Sehun bersantai di tepi halamanya tak lupa dengan pelayan kim yang setia memegang payung teduh untuk Sehun.

"tuan ada telfon dari nona irene" ucap pelayan kim dengan memberikan ponsel Sehun.

"Biarkan saja" tolak Sehun

"terima saja tuan, bukan kah musim gugur anda akan menikahinya" saran pelayan kim

"apa kau sudah gila ? Kenapa juga aku mau menikah dengannya?" teriak Sehun kesal

"Kegigihannya untuk mendapatkan hati anda.. pasti akan membuat kalian berdua berakhir di pernikahan. Coba Lihat saja. Dia pasti akan menelponmu lagi." Kata pelayan Kim

dan melihat nama Bae Irene kembali menelponya. Akhirnya Sehun mau tak mau mengangkat telponnya.

"Bagaimana cuaca di sana? Di Seoul panas... Kuharap kau tidak sakit karena AC. Aku mencemaskanmu." Ucap Irene terus nyerocos

"Hey, Bae Irene. Apa Kau mencintaiku atau bagaimana ? Kau menelpon hanya untuk bertanya kabarku, bagaimana kesehatanku dan bagaimana cuaca di sini. Kau hanya bertanya tentangku. Apa Kau tergila-gila padaku dan sebegitu merindukanku? Kalau kau mau menggilaiku, silakan saja, tapi aku tidak suka padamu. Jadi tolong, jangan pernah mimpi bisa menikah denganku. Aku tutup!" balas sehun tak kalah menyerocos, langsung menutup telponnya tanpa memberi Irene kesempatan berbicara

"Dia sangat narsis dan tahunya cuma menghabiskan uang. Memangnya siapa dia sampai berani mengatai tidak menyukaiku? Dasar aneh." Monolog Irene kesal

"Tapi Baiklah. Lihat saja, kalau kita sudah menikah apa kau masih bilang seperti itu nanti." Ucap Irene dengan senyuman licik bercampur bahagia membayangkan pernikahanya.

.

.

TBC

.

Ps. Pelayan kim kalau manggil neneknya sehun itu nyonya oh, sedangkan sehun manggil neneknya ya nenek.

Pssss sehun tidak punya orang tua, sehun dari kecil dirawat neneknya yang kaya raya.

(Ini reepost tadi ada yang bilang kalo ceritanya jadi aneh, aku sunting lagi, heheh maaf tadi ada typo)

 **CUAP CUAP Lalala**

 **Haii makasih kemarin yang udah riview, sebagai balasanya wendy update cepet sesuai janji. Dannn kalo chapter ini dapet respon positif minimal 13 orang lah hehehehehehe wendy mau kok ngebut lagi INSYA ALLAH ga ada seminggu. Btw ini chapter paling panjang yang pernah wendy ketik :'v dan lagi makasihhh banget buat yang riview, ulfah lu tau kan susah buat gw buat langsung 5 chapter secara jadwal fapfap gw selalu full hehehe ga ding. :'v buat yang tanya apakah drama ini bagus. Bagi wendy bagus kok tapi jangan nonton dulu dong :" nanti kalian ya ga kepo sama alur ff ini :" hehehe ga ding terserah kalian (:**

 **Dan ff ini ga murni sama Persis sama drama aslinya ya gitu ini sesuai otak Wendy yang rada rada ga hapal.**

 **YANG BELOM MUDENG ATAU BELUM MENGERTI MUNGKIN KATA KATA WENDY RADA ANEH, BISA KOK DITANYAIN LEWAT KOLOM REVIEW, NANTI WENDY REPLY**

 **Sekian. Byeeee see you next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shopping Wang Sehun**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sehun si pria kaya dari keluarga konglomerat yang menjadi pewaris utama fashion brand ternama, dibesarkan di eropa seorang diri dan tumbuh menjadi sosok yang angkuh, yang mengatasi rasa jenuhnya dengan berbelanja. Namun suatu ketika ia hilang ingatan dan bertemu dengan Jongin si pria desa yang karakternya bertolak belakang dengan Sehun. Dan Sehun mengerti jika cinta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa didapat dengan uang._

 **Sebelumnya…**

"tuan ada telfon dari nona irene" ucap pelayan kim dengan memberikan ponsel Sehun.

"Biarkan saja" tolak Sehun

"terima saja tuan, bukan kah musim gugur anda akan menikahinya" saran pelayan kim

"apa kau sudah gila ? Kenapa juga aku mau menikah dengannya?" teriak Sehun kesal

"Kegigihannya untuk mendapatkan hati anda.. pasti akan membuat kalian berdua berakhir di pernikahan. Coba Lihat saja. Dia pasti akan menelponmu lagi." Kata pelayan Kim

dan melihat nama Bae Irene kembali menelponya. Akhirnya Sehun mau tak mau mengangkat telponnya.

"Bagaimana cuaca di sana? Di Seoul panas... Kuharap kau tidak sakit karena AC. Aku mencemaskanmu." Ucap Irene terus nyerocos

"Hey, Bae Irene. Apa Kau mencintaiku atau bagaimana ? Kau menelpon hanya untuk bertanya kabarku, bagaimana kesehatanku dan bagaimana cuaca di sini. Kau hanya bertanya tentangku. Apa Kau tergila-gila padaku dan sebegitu merindukanku? Kalau kau mau menggilaiku, silakan saja, tapi aku tidak suka padamu. Jadi tolong, jangan pernah mimpi bisa menikah denganku. Aku tutup!" balas sehun tak kalah menyerocos, langsung menutup telponnya tanpa memberi Irene kesempatan berbicara

"Dia sangat narsis dan tahunya cuma menghabiskan uang. Memangnya siapa dia sampai berani mengatai tidak menyukaiku? Dasar aneh." Monolog Irene kesal

"Tapi Baiklah. Lihat saja, kalau kita sudah menikah apa kau masih bilang seperti itu nanti." Ucap Irene dengan senyuman licik bercampur bahagia membayangkan pernikahanya.

.

.

"Irene membuat mood berjemur ku seketika hilang" dengan langkah tegas Sehun meninggalkan pelayan kim yang kerepotan membawa payung teduh Sehun dan hanya pasrah saja mengekor di belakang Sehun dengan langkah tergopoh gopoh.

"Pak kim aku ingin jus jeruk florida sekarang" peruntah Sehun semena mena bukan, bukan seperti itu Sehun bukan semena mena hanya saja ia terbiasa dimanjakan sejak ia kecil jadi ia terbiasa memerintah orang lain

"maaf tuan sebentar lagi pergantian musim anda harus menjaga pola makan ataupun minum anda"

"terserah saja lah aku bosan berdebat dengan mu" segera diraihnya remote televisi, siapa tau jika ia menonton promosi di televisi akan menaikan moodnya.

' _Disini banyak obat herbal yang biasa di orang oirangmedis, nah liatlah ini, ini akar bunga balon yang biasa digunakan untuk memperkuat tubuh saat pergantian musim_

"pak kim?" Sehun berbicara kepada pelayan kim tapi tidak peenah meninggalkan eksistensinya dari benda berlayar datar tersebut

"Ya tuan"

"Tolong belikan aku itu" tunjuk Sehun seperti bocah yang ingin dibelikan mobil mobilan

"maaf tuan tapi ini bukan acara home shopping yang biasa anda tonton"

"Lantas kenapa mereka seperti menawarkan barang tersebut kepadaku"

"tuan tidak lihat judul acara ini? 'pedalaman korea"

' _Nah setelah bersih cuci dan rebus, ujar laki laki berkulit tan dengan meniup bambu untuk membuat api di perapian_

' _apakah sulit hidup tanpa listrik disini Jongin ssi?'_

' _sebenarnya sulit tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kami disini hidup serba kekurangan tetapi saya sudah terbiasa dengan semua itu' terang Jongin dengan senyuman manis yang membuat semua orang yang melihatnya merasa damai_

' _jika anda diberi satu peemintaan, apa yang anda ingin kan Jongin ssi_

' _Hmm aku ingin lemari pendingin, karna jika musim panas tiba aku harus masak setiap hari karna lauk yang cepat sekali basi_

"Pak kim tunggu apa lagi? Cepat kirimkan mereka lemari pendingin yang terbaru"

"tapi tuan disana tidak ada listrik"

"Oo" dan hanya dibalas Sehun dengan wajah 'oh sekarang aku mengerti

"Manis sekali" gumam Sehun pelan tapi cukup untuk didengar pelayan kim

"tuan bicara apa tadi?"

"tidak ada, sudahlah jangan ganggu aku menonton, kau ini. Lebih baik siapkan makan siangku saja"

.

.

"Aaaa paman jung lihat lah aku menemukannya" teriak pemuda berkulit tan dengan nada antusias

"kau menemukanya Jong?" dan hanya di jawab dengan angukan kepala oleh Jongin yang masih dengan semangat menggali tanah

Dengan hati hati Jongin mengambil akar dari pohon liar, dengan sangat hati hati seperti mengambil permata yang sangat rapuh.

"lihat lah ini paman, bukan kah begitu cantik astaga aku tidak percaya menemukan harta karun disini"

"Kau hebat Jongin, segera lah pulang jual kepasar herbal mungkin laku sampai 10juta"

"Ah paman tidak mungkin aku jual gingseng liar ini, aku akan memberikan ini kepada nenek pasti ia senang" dengan segera Jongin menaruhnya di tepak kecil agar tidak merusak barang yang menurutnya berharga seperti harta karun. Dengan langkah cepat meninggalakan paman jung.

"hati hati tersandung jong" paman jung yang melihat tinggakah hipper aktif dari jongin hanya menggelengkan kepala.

.

.

"Nenek lihat apa yang Jongin bawa" dengan semangat Jongin menggeser pintu kayu yang membatasi ruang tengah dengan kamar sang nenek.

"Nek lihat lah, bukan kah ini yang nenek inginkan? Jongin menemukanya nek untuk menyembuhkan penyakit nenek" digoncangkanya tubuh sang nenek yang sedang tertidur tapi nihil tidak tanda tanda sang nenek terganggu dalam tidurnya.

Jongin pemuda dengan tekad kuat masih saja menggoncangkan tubuh sang nenek tapi lagi lagi hasilnya nihil. "nek bangun lah, nek Jongin punya hadiah"

"n nenek b ba bangunlah" merasa janggal dengan sikap sang nenek pipi pemuda berkulit tan dengan sedikit lumpur sisa mencari akar dihutan basah, jongin terus saja menyangkal kalu neneknya sudah tertidur pulas sampai tak ingin membuka matanya lagi.

"nenek jangan, tolong jangan tunggalkan jongin, nenek tolong" dengan nafas tersedu sedu Jongin bersimpuh didepan tubuh tua renta nenek kim.

"nenek maafkan jongin belum bisa membawa jaemin pulang" dan hujan pun turun dengab deras seperti tangis Jongin.

.

.

"Hujannya deras sekali" ucap Sehun yang hanya memandangi hujan dari balkon. biarkan saja ia basah karna ia sudah lupa kapan ia merasakan dinginnya air hujan.

'ekhem

Sehun yang mendengar seseorang berdeham dibelakang tubuhnya langsung saja menoleh

"Sudah berapa kali saya tegaskan tuan, hujan tidak baik untuk anda"

"yayaya kau sudah mengakatakannya berjuta juta kali"

"dan kenapa anda selalu saja membantah padahal sudah anda dengar sebanyak berjuta juta kali" elak pelayan kim, dengan sigap menarik Sehun masuk kedalam kamar dan segera menutup pintu kaca balkon.

"pak kim aku lelah selalu saja menurti semua aturan ini lah itu lah, kenapa nenek tidak pernah membiarkan ku bebas" gerutu Sehun sembari masih menatap hujan diluar sana

"Nyonya bersikap seperti ini karna ia sayang padamu tuan"

.

.

" _ **Hiks hiks nek aku ingin appa dan eomma" pinta bocah cilik dibawah pohon natal dengan menangis tersedu sedu**_

" _ **shtttt Sehunie diam nanti nenek akan membelikan semua yang Sehunie inginkan" jawab wanita yang sudah setengah abad lebih menenangkan sang cucu**_

" _ **hiks hunnie ingin eoma appa nek hiks belikan hunnie eoma dan appa nek hiks"**_

 _ **Melihat cucu satu satunya menangis tersedu sedu Nenek Oh sangat tidak tega, bagaimana ia menjelaskan kepada Sehun kecil bahwa kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal karna insiden kecelakaan.**_

" _ **Sehunie berhentilah menangis jangan membuat nenek bersedih" rayu sang nenek sembari mendekap tubuh kecil yang masih saja meraung raung ingin kedua orang tuanya kembali**_

 _ **Dan sejak saat itulah Sehun tumbuh menjadi seorang pemuda yang sangat suka menghambur hambur kan uang untuk kesenangannya. Tidak peduli barang itu berguna untuknya atau tidak, atau barang itu dibutukanya atau tidak.**_

.

.

"Jaemin ah bahkan sekarang kau tak tau kalau nenek sudah meninggal" monolog seorang pemuda dengan pakaian lusuh yang meurutnya terbaik, duduk dengan tenang didalam gerbong dilokomotif yang sedang melaju menuju seoul ibu kota yang katanya lebih jahat daripada ibu tiri.

Sembari mengunyah satu bungkus kimbab yang ia buat untuk menemani perjalanya Jongin melihat seorang nenek tua renta dihadapanya yang melihatnya ahh bukan melainkan melihat sebungkus kimbab yang tinggal setengah ditangan Jongin dengan mimik wajah 'nak tolong berikan sedikit sepertinya enak. Tak tega Jongin melihatnya segera Jongin merogoh tasnya.

"Silahkan nek" tawar Jongin sembari menawarkan swbungkus kimbab yang baru saja ia ambil dari tepak makannya.

"ahh tidak nak kau saja yang makan nenek sudah kenyang" tolak nya dengan halus sembari mendorong tangan Jongin untuk menjauh dari hadapannya.

"tidak apa nek aku masih punya banyak, ini untuk nenek saja"

"benarkah?" tanya sang nenek dengan wajah yang berseri seri

"ya tentu saja, ambilah" dengan segera Jongin menaruh kimbab itu di genggaman sang nenek tua

"Terimakasih nak" dan dengan segera dibukanya bungkus kimbab dan dilahapnya dengan rakus, Jongin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Uhukk uhukkk nnn nak totolong akhhkuh" Jongin terkejut karna tiba tiba nenek dihadapanya menepuk nepuk pahanya. Melihat nenek tersebut sepertinya tersedak Jongin lantas pergi mencari air minum karna dirasa ia tak memilikinya dengan terburu buru

"Nek tunggu sebentar Jongin akan mecari minum untuk nenek" dan hanya diangguki nenek tersebut karana tidak kuat utuk membalas ucapan Jongin.

.

"nek Jongin kembali ini minu" dengan wajah linglungnya Jongin mengitari seisi gerbong karna nenek yang tadi tersedak sudah tidak ada di tempat duduknya. Bukan bukan itu yang jongin pikirkan tapi..

"Permisi ajhuma boleh kah aku bertanya dimanakah nenek yang duduk di bangku nomor 3 tadi?" dengan sopan jongin bertanya kepada seluruh penumpang digerbong tapi nihil mereka rata rata hanya menjawab ,tidak tahu.

"Aku harus bagaimana semua baju dan uang ku berada didalam tas"

.

.

Di ruang tunggu stasiun yang sudah sangat minim akan orang berlalu lalang karna jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam KST dan disinilah Jongin hanya berbekal nekad tanpa uang sepeserpun jangan tanya kenapa ia tak membawa uang sepeserpun karna semua uangnya raib hilang di tipu oleh seorang nenek berkedok wajah memelas.

"Aku harus bagaimana jual diri? Ahh tidak tidak" monolognya dengan tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepala nya untuk menghilangkan fikiran buruknya.

"Tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku masih menyimpanya" dengan sigao Jongin berdiri dan mengeluarkan seikat kain dari dalam tas slempang kecilnya

"Ahh untung saja aku masih bisa menyelamatkanmu gingseng kecil" monolog nya lagi sambil menoel noel gingseng liar yang sengaja ia bawa

"aku harus menjualnya, ya harus" dengan semangat Jongin mengepalkan tangan nya keudara seolah olah seperti prajurit yang akan bertarung di medan perang.

 _Seorang anak sekolah ahh tidak tidak uang mereka sepertinya sedikit_

 _Ibu ibu sosialita, uang mereka banyak tapiii apakah mereka mau membeli gingseng yang masih kotor dengan tanah sepeti ini_

 _Orang kantoran ahh tidak aku saja ragu jika ia mengetahui apa itu gingseng tapi aku yakin uang mereka banyak_

Monolog Jongin sembari mengamati orang yang berlalu lalang

 _A a a akhirnya bertemu juga kauu_

 _Seorang berjas dengan wajah khas orang kaya dan jangan lupa aura aura seorang yang meyukai kesehatan, aku yakin jika orang itu membawa banyak uang._

"Ya kau tunggu saja kedepan aku akan segara kesana" dengan Langkah tergesa seorang laki laki perperawakan tinggi menjulang dengan kuping lebar berjalan dengan tatapan menghiraukan melewati Jongin.

"BERHENTIIIIII"

Chanyeol yang terkaget dengan teriakan seorang pemuda yang sepertinya berasal dari kampung bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tau, tentu saja karna Chanyeol bisa menebak dari pakaian lusuh yang dikenakan pemuda yang tiba tiba menghadangnya.

"Eeeh apa yang kau lakukan menyinkirlah aku sedang ada urusan penting" dengan mengindahkan rasa jijiknya Chanyeol mendorong dorong tubuh jongin untuk menyikir dari hadapanya yang menghalangi jalannya.

"tidakkk aku tidak akan menyikir tuan sebelum kita membuat kesepakatan" celoteh Jongin yang masih saja merentangkan tangannya untuk menghalangi jalannya tuan telinga lebar.

"Kesepakatan apa maksudmu heh anak kampung, menyingkirlah atau ku panggilan satpam" tidak menyerah Chanyeol terus saja mencoba menerobos Jongin.

"baiklah tuan akan kujelaskan kesepakatan kita tapi kumohon jangan panggilkan satpam, aku bukan orang jahat lihat lihat" jawab jongin semari tersenyum dan merayu dengan nada agak kikuk karna ia takut jika ucapan tuan ini benar ia akan memanggilkan satpam, duhhh bisa gagal semuanya.

"Apa maumu cepatahlah supirku menunggu didepan" akhirnya dengan pasrah Chanyeol menuruti anak kampung ini daripada mendapat tatapan sanksi dari beberapa orang yang masih berlalu lalang dijam semalam ini.

"Baiklah tuan jadi..

.

.

.

Hai hai hai Wendy kambek again. Wah tidak kerasaya besok udah try out kedua wah wah wah udah ah lebay -_-

Hai terimakasih yang sudah membaca meriview memfavorit memfollow cerita yang garing ini hehe. Wendy udah berusaha update walopun jadwal padat hehe, ceritanya sih ini lagi galau makanya mood banget buat nulis ff hehe. Ku galau karna baru putus hehe. Sakit ga sih ya pacar lebih deket sama sahabat dari pada merhatiin pacar nya hehe. Udah ah curhatnya.

Kalau kemarin ada yang bilang kok plotnya sama kaya di drama aslinya, ya mohon maaflah kak ini namanya juga ff remake tapi ok saran diterima insya Allah bakal Wendy rubah sedikit demi sedikit biar ga sama hehe.

Jadi makasih banget buat yang udah riview di chapter 1 dan see you di chapter selanjutnya.

#exo the first snow


End file.
